Yule Blog
by rosebud26
Summary: Just a short one-shot written for Barb/Iheartgibbs as a Christmas/Thank you gift. McGee centric. Enjoy! :


**Written as a Christmas gift for Barb/Iheartgibbs. Just a short little one-shot. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them...just like to write about them.**

Yule (B)log

McGee came off the elevator in a rush and hurried into the bullpen, he had overslept and was running late. The truth was his sister had come over last night, "to talk" she had said, and he had ended up drinking more than he should have during their conversation. As he went to his desk he noticed that although Tony was there Ziva had yet to arrive.

Glad to see that he wasn't the only one that was late McGee sighed in relief as he went about getting himself settled. As he turned on his computer and began checking his e-mail he could feel someone watching him. Looking over he could see Tony grinning at him over the top of his monitor. He recognized the look that was in his eye and McGee knew what usually followed; he didn't think he could handle it today.

"What?" McGee ask cautiously.

Tony got up from his desk and approached him slowly; it reminded McGee of a cat stalking a mouse.

"So McGee, did you have a good time last night?"

"It was fine." McGee's eyes narrowed as he spoke.

Tony leaned casually against the edge of McGee's desk, grin still in place. "Ya know probie, I really thought you would be able to hold your liquor better."

McGee paled slightly, although he was a bit hung-over he didn't think it was noticeable. Trust Tony to pick up on it.

"I…uhm…what are you talking about?" He stammered.

Tony leaned in close "You really should be careful who you drink with if you're going to talk that much."

McGee broke out in a sweat, what had he said last night? Wait…Tony was there? Had he really had that much to drink that he didn't remember? McGee looked up at Tony with panic in his eyes.

Tony sighed as he patted McGee on the shoulder "Calm down. Here, I'll show you."

Tony pushed him out of the way so he could get to his computer. He typed something on the keyboard then stood back and gestured for him to read what he had brought up on the screen. McGee saw that it was his sisters MySpace page, he then looked up at Tony.

"What are you doing looking at my sisters MySpace page?" he asked suspiciously.

"Never mind that" Tony deflected "Just read her latest blog entry." Then he went back to his own desk.

McGee turned back to his computer and as he began reading he paled even more. What had possessed his sister to write this? Hadn't she learned her lesson after that incident a few years back? And why had he told her about his crush on Ziva, McGee groaned to himself.

Oh my god, he thought, Tony has read this! McGee didn't think there was any way he would be able to convince him to keep this to himself. So engrossed in reading McGee didn't notice that Ziva had arrived until he heard Tony speak.

"Good Morning Ziva" Tony chirped happily.

"Tony" Ziva nodded at him as she sat down.

"Hey Ziva, I found something on-line that I really think you should see. I'll send it to you."

"Tony, I don't have time for this," she snapped.

"No, really, I think you'll find this interesting." Tony insisted.

McGee's head snapped up in panic as he looked at Tony. Begging him with his expression not to do this.

"Don't worry probie" Tony winked "I won't leave you out of the loop."

McGee heard the ping of Ziva's arriving e-mail then the arrival of his own. He cautiously opened it, dreading what was about to happen when Ziva saw it. Would she tease him about it or hurt him? He couldn't decide. Reading what was there he was speechless, the message from Tony said 'Your secret is safe with me' and there was a link to some Youtube video.

When McGee looked up Tony was standing next to his desk and he looked up at the Senior Agent questioningly.

"Just consider this your Christmas present." Tony smiled and then slapped the back of his head before walking away.

McGee sighed in relief and then realized he was going to have to get Tony something other than the DVD he had bought him for Christmas.


End file.
